personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Joss Carter
| last = | flashbacks = }} Detective Jocelyn Carter is an NYPD homicide police detective who, after crossing paths with John Reese, tries to track him down. But after being saved by Reese as well as her son being rescued by the vigilante she decides to become an invaluable asset to Reese and Finch. She is a single mother of one son, Taylor, whom she is close to. As of the end of season one, we believe her husband was in the military, possible killed while in the service. Biography 2002–2004 Carter served in the United States Army as a Warrant Officer. First at Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan (from February 02, 2002 until February 02, 2003), and was relocated to Iraq, where she served at Camp Liberty in Baghdad from January 20, 2003 until March 20, 2004, serving as an Army Intelligence officer and top interrogater. She received a Purple Heart in March 2004. Detective Carter is a tough cop, she has standards and she is unafraid in the face of opposition. It is clear that Mr. Reese realizes she is a good person and has a respect for her. 2011 Following an attack on John Reese on the subway by Anton O'Mara and his gang, Carter questions Reese and, following his refusal to cooperate or give information about his background, collects his fingerprints from the cup he drank from. After analyzing his prints, and discovering his prints were found in six different crime scenes, Carter returns for further questioning, only to discover he was released by his attorney. The second arrest of Anton, along with his father in a shooting during a weapons deal, made Carter realize that they were defeated, yet again, by the same man. Later on, while arresting a corrupt police officer, he claimed that he and his accomplices were captured by a man in a suit. Unknown to Carter, Reese was mere feet away from her. A few days later, at a shooting crime scene, Carter is informed of the shooter being a man, which she assumes was "in a suit." Detective Carter's main objective is to track down and apprehend Mr. Reese. Even though she is hunting him, John saves her life. She is grateful but still doesn't understand his motives or MO. She helps Agent Snow of the CIA (Reese's former boss) to track down Reese, she doesn't know Agent Snow wants to gun John down, she only thinks he wants to question him, but she learns she was wrong and helps a wounded John escape to safety. 2012 She begins to work alongside John and Finch, even still she is unsatisfied with the lack of information they give her, and she disappoves of their methods. Carter tried to sever ties with John after he is forced to cut a deal with Carl Elias to save an infant's life by giving up the address of a safehouse of someone Elias was trying to kill and Carter was trying to protect. However, Carter's son was taken hostage by Carl Elias and John is the only one who can get him back. Carter gets back on board with Reese and Finch and does whatever she can to help them. Detective Carter works alongside Agent Donnelley and the FBI while they try to track down Mr. Reese. She puts the pieces together and realized that Mr. Reese once was involved with Jessica Arndt. She obtained John's military file and reviewed it; she later shredded the file, keeping only the picture of Jessica and John that she found in Jessica's things. Detective Carter is sidetracked by the FBI again just as she is leaving to go help Mr. Reese escape from a hotel that is being closed in on. She has to stay at the police headquarters watching as the FBI tries to catch Mr. Reese. HR is working simultaneously to find and kill Mr. Reese. Carter sends John a series of text messages saving him from being captured or killed as he tries to find an escape route in the hotel. Carter confronted Fusco, thinking that he was helping HR kill Reese, only to be told that he is working for "the man in the suit". Carter now knows that Fusco is working for Reese and Finch. In the FBI search for the man in a suit, Agent Donnelley offers Carter a temporary assignment to the task force hoping that she would help catching Reese. Carter accepts the offer but still continues to assist Finch and Reese. Notes *Carter has 37 opens cases and 14 active cases. *Carter's social security number is XXX-XX-7863. *Carter's phone number is (212) 555-0487. *Carter's New York State Drivers License number is 119-49305. *Carter's home address is 3001 E 5th Street, Apt 2A, NY, NY 10003. *The neighborhood crime index at Carter's address is 3.3. *Carter studied at Milton University. *Carter applied to the NYPD Police Academy on December 10, 2004 Name. *When Finch is in Carter's car a picture falls. It shows a man in uniform possible her husband and father of her son.These are the awards and decorations visible on his uniform in order of precedence: Combat Infantryman Badge : 1st row ; Achievement Medal, National Defence Service Medal, Army Service Ribbon. Carter Carter Carter Carter Carter